


Road Trip

by babydollg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top!Frank, this is. lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydollg/pseuds/babydollg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard make an unplanned stop on their way to Disneyland ft. a super unoriginal title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

They were on a road trip.

Frank was driving Gee to Disneyland for the week, and they were both too excited. Frank was going rather fast on the empty interstate, and to be honest, Gee was enjoying it, with his arm out the window, cold wind making his blonde hair flitter behind him.

"Frankie! Look!" He gasped, pointing at the setting sun. Frank chuckled and reached over to pat Gerard's pale thigh.

"I know, Baby. Isn't it beautiful?" Gee nodded, giggling. Frank turned up the music and tapped his tattooed fingers on the steering wheel.

\--

 

Gee had gone to sleep in the back while Frank was driving. It was dark out, and Frank had rolled the windows up so the loud noise wouldn't wake his angel. Much to Frank's dismay, Gee got him to turn off his music and plug in his own phone, equipped with 70's and 80's music that Frank really wished he didn't have to listen to - but hey, he'd do anything for his baby. Even after Gee had fallen asleep, he decided to leave it playing, because he didn't want to upset his prince. 

Gerard was supposed to be asleep in the backseat, piled up in blankets and pillows, but when Frank turned his head for a quick glance, he caught sight of a little too much white.

"Gee, you awake?" Frank whispered.

"Hm?" Gee groaned sleepily. Frank slowed the car down just a bit and turned his head again, seeing his boyfriend's milky thighs. Gerard's head was behind Frank's seat, and his feet were against the opposite side of the car, but with his skirt lifted up so high, his legs were clear in view.

"Honey, pull your skirt down." Frank murmured, tutting softly. Gee whined and shifted slightly. Frank adjusted the rear view mirror - which was unsafe, really, but he didn't care all too much - so he could see the seat diagonally behind him, where Gee's legs were making a special appearance.

"Baby, I said pull your skirt down." Gee ran a hand up the back of his thighs, grabbing them with his small pale hands teasingly. He hoped Frank was watching.

"Gerard." 

"Don't you like my thighs, Daddy?" He wiggled his hips and Frank scoffed. He wanted to shift the mirror back into place, but Gerard's body was so enticing, and though he was tired after a long day, he felt the familiar weight on his chest.

"I love your body, but I can't be distracted right now, Baby." Gee's fingers slipped up his skirt, rubbing his bum through his panties. He moaned softly, lifting his leg up to give Frank a better view.

"There's n-no cars around right now, Frankie." He gasped, spanking his own bum, and that's when Frank lost it.

He was angry. Not necessarily at his boyfriend, who was sitting in the backseat toying with himself, but he was grumpy because he was tired and hadn't gotten any sleep in at least twelve hours. It was too long of a stretch for Frank. He pulled over onto the side of the road, where there was a large forest preceded by a small area of grass. It was nighttime, and sure, the forest next door might have been a bit sketchy, but Frank locked the doors and parked a few feet beside the road in the grass. He looked back at Gee with an, "Is this seriously what you wanted," face.

Gee giggled and sat up in his seat, biting his lip and blinking.

"Sowwy." He purred, tilting his head up and pulling his shirt over his head, running his hands down his torso.

"Fuck," Frank growled, moving his seat as far back as possible and patting his lap, "You're so naughty. You think you're a good slut?" Gee crawled on over to the front seat and sat in Frank's lap, facing him, and kissing his cheek.

"-because good sluts behave. I told you to pull your skirt down," Spank, "but you didn't listen, huh?" Gerard bit his lip and shook his head. Frank bit down on Gee's neck suddenly, his hands working their way up Gee's skirt and squeezing his bum. 

"Sowwy, Daddy," Gerard gasped, feeling Frank's big fingers rubbing his hole through his panties. But Frank pulled away soon after, kissing Gee slowly and tangling his hands in his soft hair. He smelled like coconut and sweetness. Frank thought of the time when his hair was always greasy and he would smell like sweat for days on end, but he shook it off. He was happy now, he was his happy little boy who Frank wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

He stuck his tongue in Gerard's mouth, hot and wet and everything escalated. Gee was sighing into Frank's mouth, rocking his hips on his boyfriend's lap. Frank ran his hands up Gerard's back.

"Are your princess parts achy?" He asked, pulling away to kiss down Gee's neck, biting and tugging at the skin with his teeth so that Gee arched his back into Frank's palms.

"Y-Yeah, Yes, Sir." He admitted, throwing his neck back and moaning. Frank pulled off Gee's panties - this was hard to do in the tight space, but it got done - and then his own shirt. Frank reclined his seat all the way so that he was flat on his back.

"Get my pants please, Princess." Gee struggled to take off Frank's pants and boxers, accidentally honking the horn with his elbow once, causing them both to laugh, and Gee to laugh so hard that he had to silence it in Frank's thigh, eyes crinkled and cheeks red.

"You're too cute, Baby." Frank chuckled, petting the top of his head. When Gee stopped giggling he licked up the side of Frank's thigh, stopping at the tip of his cock.

He put his hands behind his back and licked a stripe up to the tip, where he smeared some precum onto his lips. Frank groaned and tangled a hand in Gee's hair. Gee took him into his mouth, sucking and wiggling his tongue and making sure he was pacing himself, not too fast and not too slow. Frank had begun to break out into a light sweat, leaning on one elbow so he could look down and see his thick dick disappearing and reappearing between his boyfriend's lips.

"Fuck, yeah, such a good whore," He commented, and Gerard went wild, sucking harder and moving faster and closing his eyes as he enjoyed the salty taste and the aching in his jaw. Frank moaned and pulled Gerard off, too close. A string of spit tied Gee's chin to his dick, but it broke as soon as he leaned up.

"C'mere baby," Frank kissed him, "So good. I changed my mind. You're being good now, huh?" Gee nodded, smiling, straddling frank and laying so their chests were touching. Frank snuck a hand down under Gee's skirt, pressing their hips against eachother. They both moaned simultaneously, and Gee started grinding against his cock, mewling and scratching at Frank's chest.

"F-Frankie, please," He breathed, moving his hips in tight circles against Frank's. 

"Get the lube, it's in the side door." So Gee did, and Frankie did not hesitate in smearing some on his fingers before he traced a finger teasingly against Gerard's pink hole. Gee whined and pushed himself into Frank's hand.

Frank pushed a finger in, moving it slowly in and out. Gee's cheeks were pink and he gave Frank a pleading look. "More, Daddy, pwease, just - ah," he sighed, two fingers in his tight heat. Frank curled and uncurled his fingers, digging them in further and wiggling them around. Gee let out a drawn out moan when Frank brushed his prostate over and over. His face and chest were now red, his eyes were closed, and his lips were parted just enough for Frank to lean up and take his bottom lip between his teeth. Gee's breath hitched, his hips jerking. He was close already.

"Wanna ride me, baby boy?" Gee nodded furiously, waiting for Frank to lube up. Gerard's eyes widened as he slid onto him. He hissed and threw his head back at the feeling of the drag. It stung a bit as always, but he felt full, full of Frank, and that's what mattered. Frank pushed Gerard's skirt up around his cock and flicked his wrist over it, finally giving it some attention and making Gee whimper. Gee lifted himself up and down slowly, basking in the heat of the air and the moment. Both of Frank's big tattooed hands gripped Gee's thighs, pushing them further apart, allowing himself to sink in deeper.

He quickened his pace, moaning femininely and grabbing Frank's shoulders to steady himself. He sunk all the way down and moved his hips, rubbing his special spot. His eyes rolled back into his head and he cried out.

"Ah - Daddy, my s-special spot, c-can I cum?" Frank shook his head and Gee bounced up and down on him again, squeezing his fingertips into Frank's biceps and trying to hold it in.

"Wait for me, Princess. 'M almost - oh, fuck - almost there," He grabbed Gee's hips and slammed him down on his dick, taking control and making Gee fuck himself on him faster.

"Okay, on the count of three." Frank whispered, voice rough, and Gee bit his lip, eyes still closed.

"One. Go faster - yeah, just like that, slut." Frank spanked Gee and they panted against each other, both sweaty and chasing their orgasms.

"Two." Gee leaned forward so that their chests were touching again, laying in an angle that made every thrust hit his special spot. He gasped and felt Frank's hands all over his thighs again, all over his bum, squeezing and grabbing and just feeling him. He was so close, he wasn't sure if he was gonna make it.

"Three. Be a good whore and make a mess for Daddy." Gee jerked, arching his back and crying out, rolling his hips on Frankie's and sobbing out as he came in spurts across his chest. Frank came inside Gee with a deep moan, cum spilling out his bum and down his pale thighs.

Gee collapsed onto Frankie, knees and thighs hurting from the small space. 

"I'm tired, Frankie." He licked his lips and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Frank's neck.

"Me too," Frank pulled down Gee's skirt, "There's some wipes in the second compartment. Clean yourself up and lay in the back, I'll be there in a minute. It's time for sleepy byes." Gee got up and Frank's chest was cold without his boyfriend to keep him warm.

"Mkay.. Hey, Frankie! The windows are cloudy! Look what I can draw!" Gerard drew a cute little cat face with paws on the window and Frank was in awe. What a silly little boy he had.


End file.
